


Hiatus

by Nerdling_Queen



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdling_Queen/pseuds/Nerdling_Queen
Summary: I'm really sorry, guys.





	Hiatus

...

So... 

I've been gone for about a year, as I'm sure you've noticed, and I am so,  _so_ sorry.

The fact of the matter is that I just got sucked into different fandoms, and then my will to continue my TMI fics just... dried up.

I have a different account now, where I post fic for other fandoms. I won't give you the link; if you're interested in those fandoms, you'll probably stumble across me again eventually.

I never wanted to go on hiatus, or abandon published fics. I never wanted to disappoint you guys. You all were so wonderful when I was just starting out on the Archive and posting this strange ramble of a series.

But the truth is... I've moved on. I'm just not a part of the TMI fandom anymore.

I still love my kids, don't get me wrong, but I just... I don't have the passion for this that I did a year ago. 

But I don't want to just leave things like this.

I'll be posting summaries of how my WIPs would have ended soon, for some kind of closure. Even if you'll never get the full fic, you deserve to know what I was trying to build up to.

Thank you for enjoying everything I posted. I know I wasn't that good when I started, but I've gotten better, and it's nice to look back on where I started and who encouraged me to continue.

TMI will always be one of my mother fandoms, but the time has come for me to officially say goodbye.

If you have any questions, feel free to comment and ask. If you're angry or confused, you can yell at me. If you want to know what I'm writing now, go ahead and say so.

I will always be thankful for everyone that supported me on this account, and I am so, so sorry that I couldn't finish what I started.

Thank you all so very much for everything you've done for me.

So, this is Nerdling_Queen, signing off for the last time.

I love you all.


End file.
